


The Copy Room

by BeTheCheeto



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Office Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: Day 2 of MadaTobi Week 2018 - Alternate Universe//Office ShenanigansMadara is surprised to find someone else working as late as him, but manages to find the time to lend a hand.





	The Copy Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just found out that it was MadaTobi week yesterday (I knew it was happening but have been crazy busy and forgot to keep up with dates) so here is my piece for Day 2: Alternate Universe//Office Shenanigans. Since I missed the date announcement, I will try to have something written for each day, though I can't promise it will be posted on the correct day.

“Uchiha!” The shout rang through the office, and Madara pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be just his luck that Tobirama would still be here. It wasn't at all unusual for the two of them to be the last in the office, but Tobirama had been in a particularly foul mood this week and as a result, had been seeking out more confrontations with Madara than usual. It seemed to be his favorite way of letting off steam. 

When he looked up, the fuming man was standing in the doorway of his private office. “Can I help you, Senju?” he asked drily.

Tobirama glared at him. “If you're going to be wasting company time pretending you're actually doing something worthwhile, the least you can do is not get in the way of those of us who actually are!”

Madara just sighed. It didn't do to get into arguments with the boss’ son, especially when the boss’ other son was also his best friend, who often whined to him about how he and Tobirama don't get along. “What are you on about this time?” 

Tobirama huffed a deep breath. “The copier is broken, and  _ you _ were the last one to use it.”

Madara stared blankly. “That's it? You know as well as I do that damn copier jams on it's own. You want to blame me, fine. But did you really have to interrupt my work to come complain to me? Just fix it and move on.” Tobirama just glared. Madara sighed again. “What now?

Tobirama mumbled something, and Madara huffed in irritation. “Come again?” he said, mock sweetly. 

Tobirama sighed. “I don’t know how to fix the damn thing. There. You happy?”

Madara gaped. “You… you, Tobirama Senju, boy genius, don't know how to fix the copier? How long have you been working here.”

Tobirama huffed in exasperation, turning his head away and, Madara could barely believe his eyes, pouting. And damn it all if that wasn't the most adorable pout he'd ever seen. He had Hashirama beat by leaps and bounds. “... technology and I don't really get along,” he mumbled. 

Madara smirked. “Is this your way of saying you need my help?” 

Tobirama glared, but eventually backed down with a sigh. “Yes.”

Madara laughed before standing from his desk. “Well, come on then. I'll show you how to fix it so next time you won't have to humble your poor bruised ego.”

Tobirama huffed impatiently, glaring. “Well, can't you just do it? It'll be faster,” he griped.

Madara grit his teeth against the frustration growing in him again. “Just let me show you how to fix the damn thing so next time you don't have to interrupt _ my _ work with your incoherent screaming.” With that,he stood and strode to the copy room, not bothering to check if Tobirama was following. 

When he reached the copy room, he turned to the door and watched Tobirama amble in slowly, fighting the urge to laugh at the wary glance he shot towards the copier. “I promise, it won't bite,” he teased. 

Tobirama glared at him. “You know, I'm not the only one around here that can't fix this stupid thing. Hashirama can't, either.”

Madara barked out a laugh. “Yeah, well, that doesn't surprise me in the least. Hashirama is a bumbling buffoon on the best of days.  _ You _ , on the other hand, got dual PhD’s in chemical engineering and cellular physiology and biophysics at the age of 23. You're the head of the chemistry department. And you can't work the copier… that doesn't strike you as amusing?”

Tobirama clicked his teeth in irritation. “Believe it or not, 'amusing’ is not the word that comes to mind.” He sighed. “Are you going to help me fix the damn thing or not.” 

Madara chuckled once more before turning back to the task at hand. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Senju. Of course I’ll help you.”

Tobirama breathed a sigh of relief, grunting out a gruff thank you. He watched Madara work in silence for a while, occasionally nodding at one of the explanations Madara gave him. Madara noticed him darting curious glances at Madara occasionally, but was choosing to ignore them. If Tobirama had something to say to him, he would deal with it if he actually said it. It was probably just some sort of offhand insult, anyway.

“Why are you here so late?” 

The sudden question surprised him, and he paused with his arm most of the way in the copier, fingers just keeping his grasp on the paper he was trying to unjam as he turned disbelieving eyes to Tobirama. “Because I’m here this late every night?”

Tobirama frowned. “That can’t be. I never see you here when I leave, and I certainly am usually not here this late.”

Madara made a face. “Well, do you really bother worrying about whether I’m here or not? It’s easy to miss me when I’m barricaded in my office two floors down and in the back of the building.”

Tobirama considered that for a moment. “Still. Does anyone know you’re here? I don’t think it’s very safe for you to be here by yourself every night.”

Madara scoffed. “Yes, because the high-tech security system your father has installed in this building and the top notch security team aren’t enough to protect me. Besides, if anyone is breaking into this place, it certainly isn’t for the purpose of abducting a middle-level executive who is hated by the CEO and is only here because he’s best friends with the heir to the company.”

Tobirama frowned again. “That’s a rather negative way to look at your employment here.” 

Madara sighed, pausing in his assembly of the internal structure of the copier again. “Oh, really? And how do you propose I look at it, if you’re so keen on the idea?”

Tobirama considered for a moment. “I would say you should look at it as an opportunity to earn Father’s respect. Work your way to the top. Show him you belong here.”

Madara scoffed as he returned to the task at hand. “Yeah, well, if four years of working 10-12 hour days here hasn’t gotten him to stop hating me, I don’t think there’s much else I can do except ass-kissing, and I’ve never been particularly good at that.” He brushed his hands together to clear them of excess toner as he relatched the door to the copier. “There. Good as new. Or at least, good as this thing gets. Still, we should do a test run before we head back to our respective offices, just to make sure.” He started pressing the appropriate buttons.

“That’s hardly fair to you. I mean, it must be difficult to maintain a social life when you spend all your time here.” 

Madara turned to face the displeased-sounding voice with a sigh. “You really want to talk about my personal life? Yes, if you must know, it  _ is _ difficult to have a social life. It is the reason I haven’t even tried to have a boyfriend in two years. But I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You work for your father, have your life handed to you, like I was supposed to, honestly. But then I came out, and my father disowned me, so Hashirama threw me a bone and convinced his father to let me work here. But he still hates me because he hates my father, so I have to work my ass off, not in the hopes of going anywhere, but because it’s the only way that Butsuma doesn’t threaten to fire me whenever he gets a bug up his butt. I need to constantly remind him that I am needed, or I don’t have a job.”

Tobirama frowned. “Well, I agree that that hardly seems fair, if you are implying that I have it easy being Butsuma’s son, you’d be wrong. You should know from being friends with Hashirama that Butsuma is more than strict when it comes to parenting. Then again, maybe you wouldn’t know that, since Hashirama is his favorite and he dotes on him, while I have to struggle to prove myself useful to him day in and day out. Do you think I wanted to graduate high school at 15? To have not one, but two PhD’s at the age of 23? I studied so hard that I forgot to ‘learn how to be a person’, as  _ my _ boyfriend so kindly reminded me when he walked out on me last week! So don’t pretend that you’re the only one who has to constantly remind that asshat that you deserve to be here!”

Madara stared. “Di- did you just call your father an asshat?”

Tobirama seemed to consider for a moment, before looking warily at Madara, concerned the other man would use this as leverage to gain favor with Butsuma. “Well, I-”

Madara bust out laughing. “I think that’s the first thing we’ve ever agreed on, Senju.”

Tobirama started laughing as well. “I suppose that may be true.”

They continued to laugh for a few minutes before the entire conversation fully processed in Madara’s mind. “Wait a minute, did you say your ‘boyfriend’?”

Tobirama abruptly stopped laughing and turned white as a sheet. Madara took that as confirmation, turning to him and pointing dramatically. “You’re gay?!”

Tobirama turned to him, his face twisted in horror. “I- you… please, you can’t tell anyone…”

Madara just stared. “You… wow. Did not expect that one. But how… I mean, Butsuma’s pretty vocal about…”

“Why do you think I’ve never told my family?” he asked bitterly. 

Madara shook his head. “I… I’m sorry.” Tobirama looked shocked. Madara laughed bitterly. “Don’t act so surprised. After all, you aren’t the only one who ‘disappointed your family’.”

Madara looked up to see Tobirama looking at him strangely, but before he could really process that, Tobirama was across the room and his mouth was on Madara’s. Madara’s hands flew to the others waist in shock, originally intending to push him away, but he found himself pulling him closer instead. He kissed back feverishly, finding himself reluctant to pull away despite how desperate his lungs were becoming for air. When they finally did pull back, Tobirama had such hunger in his eyes that he started tugging the man's shirt out of his pants, opening the fastenings on his pants and he slid them down around his thighs. 

Tobirama gasped but obliged when Madara spun him around, bending him over the nearest surface. His head whipped around when he felt his pants tugged off his hips, and Madara was grinning devilishly at him. “Sorry, I don’t have any lube on me.”

Tobirama’s brows scrunched in confusion for only a second before Madara was on his knees behind him, and he let out a surprised shout as his cheeks were pulled apart and Madara’s face dove between them. Tobirama whimpered as the flat of Madara’s tongue smoothed over his pucker, and he unconsciously pushed back towards the other man. He heard Madara chuckle. “Impatient, are we?” the other murmured.

Tobirama blushed, but didn’t respond, and Madara took the opportunity to get back to business, pushing his tongue into the other man. His thrusts grew a little deeper each time, and one hand reached around to start stroking Tobirama’s aching cock, causing the younger man to moan loudly. “Fuck, Madara, just get on with it,” he breathed out. 

He heard a laugh from behind him, fighting the urge to whimper as the tongue that had been catapulting him towards orgasm was pulled from him and Madara’s body was lain over his, allowing Tobirama to feel Madara’s hard, cloth-covered dick press into his crack. “If you insist,” the older man breathed huskily into his ear.

Madara pulled back for just a second, and with surprising speed, Tobirama felt the blunt head of his cock being guided right where he wanted it. He whimpered as the head breached him, and heard Madara groan. The older man put his hands on Tobirama’s hips, and started gently rocking them against each other, going just a little deeper with each shallow thrust until he was finally fully seated. 

When he bottomed out, Tobirama put his head on his folded hands, resting against the glass of the copier as he took a moment to adjust. “Oh, fuck, Madara.... Fuck me…”

Madara grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” With that, he pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in, picking up a steady and unrelenting rhythm that had Tobirama’s cock getting crushed unpleasantly between his body and the copier with each thrust. 

“Hold on… wait, Madara, stop…” he gasped out. The other man did so, reluctantly, and allowed Tobirama’s flailing hands to push him away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, clearly disappointed. 

Tobirama just shook his head, turning around and placing his palms on top of the copier to hoist himself up. “Bad position, I was getting crushed… ok, we’re good now.” He reached for Madara, who looked extremely relieved as he stepped between Tobirama’s legs and positioned himself to re-enter. 

“Thank God, I thought you were backing out on me,” he teased.

He received a playful glare in return. “You’re the one who started this, Uchiha. You’re not getting out of it until I cum.”

Madara raised an eyebrow. “Now, those are terms I can accept.” He pushed back inside, dropping his head back and moaning as he did. “Fuck, you’re so damn tight…”

Tobirama allowed himself to rest back against the lid of the copier, and closed his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just keep going,” he said impatiently. He heard a chuckle, and then lost his train of thought when Madara began thrusting again, pushing into him deeper at this angle and hitting all the right spots. “Oh, fuck, Madara… not gonna last long…” he gasped out. 

Madara nodded once, reaching between them to stroke Tobirama’s cock again. The combined sensation had the younger man gasping, and after just a few more thrusts, his vision went white, and his body spasmed. He focused solely on the pleasure, vaguely feeling Madara’s cock twitch inside him and his release, but he was far too blissed out to be concerned about that. 

As he came back down, he realized Madara was still inside him, hair in his face as the older man rested his head against Tobirama’s shoulder. “Fuck, that was amazing,” Madara managed to mumble into the other’s skin. 

Tobirama was about to agree, when he looked around, realizing where they were. “Fuck!” he shouted, quickly shoving Madara away from him, fighting a wince when it pulled him out more aggressively than he would have liked after such a rough session. Madara looked confused, but he ignored it in favor of grabbing his pants and underwear, which had been kicked halfway across the room. At what point, Tobirama honestly couldn’t remember. He didn’t even bother to put them back on before he bolted out of the room, leaving Madara staring at him in wonder. 

The older man sighed, shaking his head in confusion, before he heard a noise that caught his attention. Looking up, he couldn’t help but smirk as he grabbed the warm paper out of the copier tray.

*************************************************

The next morning, he tried his hardest to keep a straight face as he knocked on Tobirama's door, entering even when he heard “I'm busy,” from the other side. Tobirama glared at him in irritation. “Did you not hear me?”

Madara smirked. “Oh, I did. I simply chose to ignore you. I have something for you.” 

Tobirama raised a brow even as his hand slowly reached for the manila envelope Madara was offering, watching Madara suspiciously. He took them and pulled them back slowly as though they would explode. When they didn't, he gave Madara one more wary glance, clearly not buying his look of feigned innocence, and turned his attention back to the envelope. When he pulled out the papers, he saw the first picture, and his jaw dropped in horror. 

Madara smirked. “Mm, I'm quite fond of that one,” he said, coming around the desk to sit on it's surface next to Tobirama's arm. He pointed at the picture of Tobirama's face, contorted in ecstasy. He continued despite Tobirama's lack of reaction, his voice conversational. “You know, I'm really glad for these, honestly. I would have hated missing the opportunity to learn how… expressive you can be, given the right incentive.”

Tobirama flipped to the next picture, and his face lost what little color it usually had. Madara grinned. “Ah, yes.  _ That one  _ is my favorite. You really do have such a nice ass… and it looks even better when it's full of my cock.”

Tobirama put the pictures down, face down, closing his eyes. He put his fingers together, taking shallow, quick breaths as though trying to calm himself, but he seemed unable to breathe deeply. “I knew you could sink low, Madara, but even I didn’t expect this. Blackmail? Really?”

It was Madara's turn to stare in horror now. “Wh- blackmail?! Of course not!”

Tobirama raised an unamused brow. “Really? What other purpose would you have for bringing me these pictures? You know that my father and brother are unaware of my preferred partners. I don’t know why I allowed you to learn of it, out of all people. I should have expected something like this…” he muttered.

Madara spluttered. “I- you- I’m not trying to blackmail you!”

Tobirama turned disbelieving eyes on the other man. “Then why these?” he asked, holding up the pictures.

Madara looked from the pictures to his very angry coworker. “I- I don’t know. I guess I thought it would be funny, or… or sexy, or something?”

Tobirama glared. “Just name your price so we can get this over with.”

“Dinner.” Madara had to try hard not to laugh at how fast Tobirama's hate-filled glare turned to shock and confusion. 

“...food? You're blackmailing me into buying you food?”

“Oh, of course not. I can buy my own food.” Tobirama looked confused. “Also, again, I’m not blackmailing you. I’m trying to talk you into allowing  _ me _ to buy  _ you _ food. Together. In public.”

Tobirama stared for a moment before he regained control of his faculties. “You mean… like a date?”

Madara smiled. “Exactly like a date.”

Tobirama looked to his office door, as though waiting for his co-workers to be watching what had to be a horrendous prank. He turned back to Madara. “But why would you want to date me?” he asked quietly. 

Madara's face softened. “Because, Tobirama. I had a great time last night. A better time than I've had on any of my dates lately. And yes, I do mean the sex, that was amazing. But not just that. I enjoyed conversing with you. Turns out that when you're not trying to be a stuck-up prick, I quite enjoy your company.”

Tobirama swallowed. “So you… you actually want to  _ date  _ me? Like, long term?” His eyes looked guarded, but there was a swell of emotion behind them Madara couldn't quite read. 

He sighed, smiling at the younger man. “Yes, Tobirama. I find you quite intriguing, and would very much like to date you.”

Tobirama looked around nervously one more time before he smiled, a blush rising on his cheeks, and Madara couldn't help but stare. He was even more beautiful when he smiled genuinely. He reached out to touch his new boyfriend's cheek. “I think this will work out very well,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss those pale pink lips.


End file.
